


Stay with me

by Tevinter_Mage



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, modernau, universityAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevinter_Mage/pseuds/Tevinter_Mage
Summary: A modern AU story about Xemnas and Saix.Xemnas is a professor in university. Saix is his student and at some point starts to work for him.But what will happen as they spend more time together?Lots of stereotypes, but this is more about fun :)Explicit in later chapters.Have fun reading.
Relationships: XemSai, Xemnas x Saix
Kudos: 6





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mothertongue. I hope there aren´t to many mistakes, so you can enjoy reading =)

„Axel. Stop that.“ Saix gave an annoyed look to his friend sitting next to him.  
“I´m doing nothing!” Said friend mumbled.  
Saix crossed his arms.  
“Are you that nervous about the test. You probably messed it up either way.”  
Axel grumbled something.  
“I said stop that.” Saix replied.  
“Maybe YOU messed it up!” Axel said and crossed his arms.  
Saix was about to give him a reply as their professor walked in. He was barely older than most of his students. Axel and Saix were 23 years old and he … maybe he was 27 or 28 years old. Way too young to give lessons at university. Except he obviously was some kind of a genius. He had never told anyone but there were a lot of rumors about him. How he had finished his studies with 20 years and stuff. Well, it probably had to be true. He had changed to their university around 2 years ago which meant, that he had to be at another university before. He was pretty smart and so far he had an answer to every question. Yet, he was strict … and arrogant.  
“I don´t even want that back.” Axel mumbled and his hands played with his pencil.  
Saix didn´t wonder. Axel was bad at nearly every test which was because he preferred to work or party instead of actually learning. Yet he had made his way to this point. Saix on the other hand was working hard. He even gained a scholarship as long as his marks were that good. Therefore he didn´t have to work but spend all the time on learning.  
Saix still remembered the day they decided to study psychology. It was because of their friend and still … 

A paper was put on his desk and Saix immediately grabbed it. He searched for his mark, but there was none. Only a few words.  
Come to my office.  
He froze and looked up. His eyes met the pair of amber eyes his professor had. He gave him a short smirk, but that didn´t clear up Saix thoughts.  
“Wow, is your test that bad?!” Axel joked as he had looked into the papers. “Not even a mark, huh?”  
Saix quickly put the papers into his notepad.  
“That doesn´t bother you.” He mumbled angrily and his eyes followed their professor.

The next hour felt like an eternity to Saix and he was glad as they had finished. He would immediately go to see their professor to find out what this was about. 

“I’ll call the police if you don´t show up at home!” Axel said with a grin as he left and Saix walked over to where the offices were. He took a deep breath before he knocked at the door. He waited a second until the door was opened.  
“You wanted me to come.” Saix said with some insecurity.  
His professor smiled.  
“Yes of course. Come in and take a seat.”  
He closed the door once Saix had entered and sat down at his desk.  
“Was there anything wrong with my test?” Saix immediately asked as he was sitting.  
“No there was nothing wrong with it.” His professor replied. “Actually it was pretty good. That´s why I wanted you to come here. Your marks are always that great and you put a lot of work into your studies. Therefore I wanted to ask you, if you want to work for me.”  
Saix blinked. “Work for you?”  
“Yes.” His professor replied with a smile. “I need an assistant and you seem to be the right choice. Of course this will not distract you from your own studies and you will get a good pay.”  
A good pay. Saix had the money from his scholarship but it was barely enough to live. Some extra money would be good and if he could work at university it was basically work and study at the same time.  
“What do you think?” his professor asked again.  
“Yes, I´d like to work for you.” Saix finally replied.  
A slight smile appeared on the others face.  
“Fine. Then we will talk about the terms.”


End file.
